One thing you learned today
by Katherine4
Summary: Hector-Paris slash: An alternate version of events that could have led to the tragedy


Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: Maia for being herself… and Gretchen for generously loaning me her fantastic writing style.

* * *

****

**One thing you learned today: **You are a prince of Troy.

Your life is a lie.

You are not Alexandros, you are no shepherd… you are a prince of Troy.

And you will pursue the life you have been unfairly denied, you will regain your birthright that has been stolen from you.

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **You are intrigued by Prince Hector, the eldest son of Troy.

The first time you laid eyes on him, your heart palpitated so rapidly you were afraid it would jump out of your chest.

_Paris unconsciously laid his palm across his heart, his eyes blinking erratically._

_He could feel, see the baleful glares directed at him and somehow, it only served to make him even more excited, thrilled._

_He had to get to know this Prince, this son of __Troy__ that glowered at him with such predatory sexuality._

And you vow to yourself that the next time he looks at you, it will be one of desire.

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **You discover the dizzying depth of your infatuation.

You have to admit you are utterly obsessed when you willingly forgo the pleasures of the flesh in order to spy unsuccessfully on Prince Hector.

_Paris frowned to himself, a pout playing on his lips as he emerged from behind an ornate pillar to find his prey lost._

_"Why are you following me?" A voice hollered from behind him._

_As __Paris__ gasped, startled, he was slammed against the pillar by a brutal hand that gripped him by his neck._

_Clawing desperately at the hand that was choking him, he croaked unintelligibly, focusing all his tumbling emotions into his eyes. _

You allow your mask to slip away and you stare at him, pleading with him to see the intensity of your feelings, to see **you**.

And you crumple to the ground when he wordlessly, expressionlessly drops his hand and leaves, without a backward glance.

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **Troy is not built in a day.

You bid your time, you plan your strategy.

And even you have to marvel at the sheer ingenuity and audacity of your plan.

_Gazing at him intently, focusing all your attention into every word he ever said._

_Brushing by him deliberately, darting out of reach before he could get a stranglehold on you again._

_Breathing heavily, licking your lips daringly at him at every opportunity._

_Sauntering past him sensually, swaying your slender hips seductively, silently inviting him to your chambers._

You are playing with fire… and you are playing to win.

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **Even the mighty Hector has a breaking point.

_Hector cornered a willing Paris, shoving him against the luxurious, decadent bed in __Paris__'s chamber._

_Falling gracefully onto the bed, __Paris__ leant back, his eyes beckoning Hector._

_"Why did you come back?" Hector cried, his voice breaking, his breathing harried, hopeless._

_"For you." __Paris__ moaned into the vicious, forceful kiss._

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **Questions should be left unanswered.

_"I do not trust you," Hector growled, his eyes violent, forbidding._

_Paris simply stared back at him, limpid, fathomless pools of darkness mocking and consoling Hector at the same time._

_"Why did you come back? Your return will sound the death knell for __Troy__." Hector shook his head bitterly._

_Circling his hands over Hector's neck, __Paris__ drew Hector towards him._

_Placing fluttering, butterfly kisses on Hector's eyelashes, __Paris__ whispered, "Who knows what the gods have decided for us?"_

_"Let us simply enjoy this moment the gods have conferred upon us."_

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **Hector can laugh.

You have never even witnessed a hint of a smile on his face before.

Every time he looks at you, his eyes are so full of self-loathing, of repulsion, that you are tempted to gouge them out.

That thought has been banished from your mind forever.

_Paris__ ignored the distracting rumbling in his stomach and concentrated on writhing exultantly under Hector's skilful tongue._

_An unexpected sound ripped through the air._

_Paris and Hector froze._

_And Hector started to laugh uncontrollably, his gleeful guffaws reverberating throughout the chamber. _

_Crimson staining his cheeks, __Paris__ glared at Hector, his dignity badly bruised._

_However, gazing at the tiny wrinkle lines that were appearing at the corner of Hector's eyes and the crinkled look of mirth on his face, the edges of __Paris__'s lips too began to quirk up._

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **Hector cares for you.

_"Catch!"_

_Paris__ shrieked as he jumped sideways, causing the heavy sword to land heavily on the ground._

_"Are you trying to kill me?" He glared at his brother, his hands resting upon his hips in indignation._

_Looking disapprovingly at __Paris__, Hector merely motioned towards the sword._

_Gingerly picking up the sword, __Paris__ swung experimentally with it._

_"Hold it firmly," Hector said sternly, bringing his own sword swiftly and smoothly in a downward arc._

_"Why are we doing this when we could be putting our time to much better use?" __Paris__ wheedled hopefully, an impish grin on his face._

_"So that when you are in danger, you can defend yourself," Hector replied shortly, his eyes unreadable._

_"Why will I be in danger?" __Paris__ wondered aloud._

_"As a prince of __Troy__, you will always be in danger!" Hector snapped. "And I cannot always be present to protect you!"_

At the realization that Hector wants to protect you, a huge grin lights up your face, radiating with brightness and happiness.

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **Hector loves you.

_Hector moaned blissfully as __Paris__ licked his toes._

_An insanely ecstatic look glazed his eyes as a toe disappeared into __Paris__'s diligent mouth._

_"I love you." A soft murmur drifted across the room._

_"What did you say?" __Paris__ immediately abandoned the toe and scrambled up to face Hector._

_Groaning at the loss of contact, Hector snapped, "Nothing."_

_"I heard you." __Paris__ crowed, his eyes filled with delight and pure pleasure._

_"And I love you too," he continued soothingly, pressing his lips to Hector's pursed lips, savoring the reluctant, slow opening into his mouth. _

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **He completes you.

In his kisses, you find yourself once again… you who had been lost ever since that fateful day the gods spoke to you and told you who you really were.

In his love, you are completed.

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **Hector loves you no more.

He has made a choice.

_"I have a son now," Hector said softly, his eyes flitting and settling on everything except his brother's pleading eyes._

_"Nothing has changed," __Paris__ protested, bewildered, taking a step towards Hector._

_Nearly stumbling backwards in his haste, Hector risked a brief glance at __Paris__ and steeled himself, his heart._

_"Everything has changed."_

And it is not you.

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **Hector will pay.

You will make him pay. You have made him pay.

You have stolen Helen from Menelaus and forced Hector to save you.

_Hector's eyes betrayed him. _

_Paris knew that Hector would never allow him to return to Sparta, where he would be torn apart by the ravenous jaws of Menelaus's men._

_And __Paris__ thought savagely that he would welcome such a death, because it would haunt Hector for the rest of his days._

_A spark of victory constricted __Paris__'s embittered heart, piercing him with poison whenever he gazed upon Hector and remembered who he had chosen._

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **You have wronged him.

You have lost all honor today.

And it is worth it. It is worth losing every shred of dignity you have, every piece of possession you own, simply to know that Hector still loves you.

_Paris clung to Hector's leg, his vision clouded by a haze of crimson._

_He was lost in a mirage, unaware of the mocking eyes, the taunting voices, the pain assaulting him in every part of his aching body._

_All he was conscious of was that Hector would protect him, save him._

_And when Hector pulled him to his feet, all __Paris__ could see in his eyes was naked, raw love._

And you willingly surrender yourself to that all-encompassing love that night.

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **Love can start a war. Only death can end a war.

You do not dare to venture out into the killing fields, you are fearful of meeting the eyes of those you have doomed.

_Hidden, shrouded in his room, __Paris__ could still smell the stench of death, reeking to the heavens._

_And alone in the darkness, he wept… for the deaths of Trojans… for the loss of innocence, laughter… for creating this horror that could not be slayed. _

_And he lived for the moments when Hector returned from the fields, with grimy, blood-splattered clothes and chilly, accusing eyes._

_"I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry." Paris whispered like a mantra, interrupting each sensuous kiss._

_He continued this refrain until the frowns faded from Hector's face and warmth returned to his eyes._

_Cupping Paris's face, Hector kissed the salt off his lips and Paris swallowed heavily, painfully, the guilt inside him lessening, the overwhelming burden of self-hatred diminishing and disappearing in the presence of Hector. _

He fills your heart, your soul… and at that moment, you realize you were never really, truly alive before you met him.

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **Hector is dead.

He has given his life for Troy, for you.

_Paris shuddered violently, his nails drawing trails of blood from his palms._

_And he vowed to the gods that he **would** avenge Hector's death._

* * *

**One thing you learned today: **Achilles is dead.

You have fulfilled your promise to Hector.

And now, you have nothing more to live for.

_Paris__ smiled amid the smoldering, burning ruins of __Troy__._

_"Wait for me, my dear brother. I will join you soon."_


End file.
